Just Add Water
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Natsu wandered around, lost as could be. But instead of taking the right path into the forest, he took the left path to the beach. There he met the water dragon queen Aoi. She raised him to not only have the powers of a Water Dragon Slayer, but the brains of a prince as well. This is Natsu's new Fairy Tail story. OOC Natsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Hey Natsu. We're here," Happy stated stepping off the train. The small blue cat turned around to look at his longtime friend to see him lying motionless on the train's floor. Natsu groaned and slowly dragged himself off the train.

"I hate transportation," Natsu grumbled as he recovered from his horrible motion sickness. Happy watched as Natsu's face regained its normal color.

"It's funny how you are always so calm but are taken out by transportation," Happy said with a sigh. Natsu ignored him in favor of looking around the town.

"Do you think we will find her this time?" Happy asked Natsu after doing the same.

"I hope so buddy. I really do," Natsu replied absentmindedly. His attention was on a growing crowd nearby. The crowd consisted of all females, gathered in a circle around something.

"Should we check it out Happy?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" The Exceed cheered happily. They walked over to the group and managed to forced their way through to the middle of the circle. In it was a single man who was making handsome faces, or at least what he thought they were. Every time he did the women swooned and begged for more. While Natsu was watching them he overheard a few of the women talking.

"I can't believe the Serpent came here!" one girl exclaimed happily.

"I know! He is just so dreamy," another replied.

"If he's the Serpent I'm a demon," Natsu muttered to Happy.

"What are we going to do?" his buddy asked, but Natsu was already gone. Pushing a blonde haired girl with huge boobs aside, Natsu stood in front of the man claiming to be Serpent.

"You are the Serpent, correct?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. The man turned to look at him with a smile, showing off his sparkling teeth.

"Why yes I am. Are you another fan?" he asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Not exactly. What guild are you in?" Natsu asked, wondering what the fake would say.

"Why Fairy Tail of course! Haven't you heard of me? If you want, I can put in a good word to the master for him to let you join," the fake said grinning and causing the girls around them to go wild.

"Really you know the old man? You guys must go way back with how old you are." The dragon slayer said with a friendly smile. "After all, I've never seen you around the guild hall before," Natsu continued still smiling calmly. There was a shocked gasp through the crowd of girls. Murmurs of imposter was passed through the girls.

"I must have been away on mission the times you went to the guild. A famous mage must make a living after all," the imposter said flipping his hair dramatically. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I can show you my guild mark but where's yours?" Natsu asked, taking off his jacket in one fluid motion. The fairy tail guild mark stood out on his shoulder in a bright sea blue. The man was sweating heavily now. With no other option, the man used his magic to send a torrent of water at Natsu. The swirling vortex engulfed him and he vaguely heard the girls from before running away screaming. He could hear happy talking to the blonde girl he pushed away but ignored what they were saying. Natsu took a deep breath and began to eat the water, almost gagging at the taste.

"Are you sure you are a water mage? This water tastes so polluted," Natsu said after all the water was eaten, wiping his mouth calmly.

"Bora! I think this guy is the real deal!" a man, who was standing in an alley watching the imposter flirt with the girls, yelled running out. The newly named Bora yelled for the guy not to call him that.

"Bora's a bad guy from Titan Nose, he was kicked out after dealing in slave trading!" Happy exclaimed.

"Slave trading, how despicable." Natsu growled, stalking towards Bora. The faker stumbled backwards, staring at the man in front of him in horror.

"St-stay away from me!" He cried, trying to get away from Natsu, only to trip and fall backwards. He continued to back away until his back hit the wall of a building. Natsu continued to approach him.

"Let me show you the true power of a serpent," Natsu growled. "Water dragon's iron fist!" he said, punching Bora in the stomach. The blow seemed to make the man shake, as if the punch had gone through his entire body. Stepping back, the pinkette watched as the faker collapsed to the ground, completely passed out. Happy whistled.

"Natsu! Can we get some yummy fish now?" he asked. Natsu nodded, but before they could get very far they were stopped by a blonde girl.

"Who are you?" The dragon slayer asked.

"My name is Lucy. I was one of the girls you saved from the charm spell," the girl, Lucy, introduced herself. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me."

"Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal." Natsu said, shrugging. He turned away, raising a hand in farewell. "Well, see ya!"

"Wait!" Lucy called after him. "You said you were in the Fairy Tail guild right?" she asked, moving to catch up with him. The pinkette turned to her, grinning broadly.

"Yep, and unlike that faker, I've got the mark to prove it!" He said, showing her his blue fairy tail mark.

"Is it hard to get in? I've always wanted to join a guild and Fairy Tail is the best one," Lucy asked curiously.

"Nah. You just come in and ask Gramps," Natsu said shrugging. Happy nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you come with us?" The cat suggested. The blonde looked at them in astonishment.

"Can I?" She asked breathlessly. The dragon slayer shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not?" He asked, motioning to her. Lucy smiled widely and joined Natsu in his walking. Happy reminded the group about his fish and Lucy offered to pay, saying that it was the least she could do for them. And so, the trio made their way into a restaurant nearby for lunch. Afterwards they would be on their way to Fairy Tail.

**So yeah, this is a story I started years ago. I like to think Natsu would be a lot calmer since he's a water dragon slayer instead of a fire dragon slayer. I have no clue how often I will update this fic so just fair warning to all of you guys. This sat in a folder on my computer for at least two to three years (cause I kinda forgot it existed...Whoops?) before I decided to post it . **

**Okay this apparently had a problem where it showed up in Code. If that happened to you I apologize. This site apparently hates me. **

**I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! I love to hear your reviews. They are what makes me even want to write in the first place. **

**Can't wait to hear from you! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu stood outside the guildhall, watching as Lucy got her first look at the building. He may not advertise it, but he does enjoy watching people get their first experience of Fairy Tail, the place he calls home. She was in awe as she looked up at the sign hanging above them, as if she thought it was nothing but a dream.

"Come on Luce, let's make you a Fairy Tail member." Natsu said, waving to her to follow him.

"A-alright!" She exclaimed, snapping out of her daze. The dragon slayer pushed the twin doors open, revealing a large group of mages lounging around, laughing and having drinks. Happy flew overhead, shocking Lucy, and shouted that they had returned.

"Welcome back Natsu!" a girl with white hair called out from behind the bar. Lucy was having a mental breakdown at seeing THE Mirajane, star of Sorcerer Weekly, and one of her personal idols.

"Hey Mira. Where's gramps?" Natsu asked, walking up to her.

"He had to step out for a bit. Said he'll be back in a few minutes." She said while she gave Happy a fish.

"Alright. We have a new recruit," Natsu said, lightly dragging Lucy over to talk to Mira. He then wandered away to talk to other people.

'You can't just leave me alone with someone like Mira!' the blonde thought panickedly. Before she could try and drag Natsu back, the barmaid smiled at her, freezing her in place.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail? What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"U-um Lucy!" The spirit mage managed to squeak out.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Mira. Things may get a little hectic here at times but you'll get used to it," Mira explained never dropping her smile. As if on cue, a fight started behind Lucy. A random mug flew through the air, smashing into the barmaid's head.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Lucy cried. Mira just smiled at her as blood trickled down her head.

"Oh don't worry, it happens all the time." Mira said, calmly getting a rag and mopping up the blood. "Where do you want your guild mark?" she asked, getting out the stamp.

"I thought I had to talk to the master?" Lucy questioned.

"That's more for an introduction than anything else," Mira explained.

"Oh! In that case, on my hand please!" The blonde said, barely able to contain her excitement. The barmaid pressed it against the back of her hand for a moment before letting it go, revealing a pink Fairy Tail mark.

"Congratulations, you're now an official member of Fairy Tail!" She said. Lucy cheered happily and went to find Natsu, who was standing in front of the request board.

"Natsu look! I'm a member of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy said happily as she showed off her guild mark.

"Congrats," Natsu replied without looking at her. She pouted at him before noticing that someone was with him. For some reason, the guy was missing his shirt. The black haired teen noticed her, sticking a thumb at her questioningly.

"Who's the blonde?" He asked.

"Lucy. I found her when I confronted an impersonator. He tried to use my name," Natsu explained.

"Ahh. Nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Gray," the man, Gray, said holding out his hand to shake hers. However, he was now missing his pants. Natsu noticed why Lucy was suddenly frozen in shock and laughed.

"Gray, clothes. She's not used to your stripping yet," Natsu told him, which sent Gray into a panicked search of his clothes. "Don't worry about it Luce. He's had that habit since way before he joined the guild. Doesn't even notice unless you point it out to him," Natsu explained.

"O-okay. That's kind of a weird habit to have," Lucy sweatdropped which caused Natsu to laugh again.

"It is. But we all have our quirks here. Cana over there?" Natsu nodded his head in the direction a girl was chugging a barrel of beer on one of the tables. "She can drink anyone under the table. Elfman," a hand waved in the direction of a muscular man with white hair, "is always going on about what it's like to be a real man. Nab over here is pretty indecisive when it comes to picking a job. We all have our thing. You'll get used to the chaos pretty quickly," Natsu told her with a smile. As if his words were a cue, a fight broke out among the guild members. Natsu pulled Lucy out of the way of a flying table, that ended up hitting Loke on the head instead. He left the girls he had previously been flirting with to get revenge.

"And he is now off my list," Lucy commented, pulling a book out of nowhere and crossing off the picture of Loke. Natsu smirked at her im amusement.

"Fiore's most eligible bachelors huh? Am I on the list?" he teased which had the blonde blushing at him. Before Lucy could stutter out an answer Natsu laughed and patted her head gently. "I'm just messing with ya Luce," he said before he suddenly pushed her down. A second later Elfman's body flew through the air where she had previously been.

"T-thanks again," Lucy gasped out as she recovered from the shock. Natsu nodded at her, then whistled as he surveyed the guild hall. It was pure chaos. Fights were everywhere, tables and chairs were being thrown around constantly, and magic circles were starting to appear.

"Gramps appearing in three, two, one," Natsu whispered to her. Sure enough, a giant appeared when he finished counting and everyone that was fighting froze. Although that could be more attributed to the giant yelling at them for fighting like a bunch of children. The one unfortunate member who didn't notice the fighting had stopped was stepped on.

"Welcome back Master," Mira's cheerful voice called up to the giant.

"That's the Master?!" Lucy whisper yelled to Natsu, who nodded in amusement. She began to freak out even more as the giant noticed her.

"Oh? A new recruit?" he asked as if he hadn't just terrified the girl.

"U-umm yes! I'm Lucy," Lucy introduced herself.

"Gramps! I think it's time to return to normal!" Natsu called up. The giant gave a nod and then started shrinking. Smaller and smaller until there was a tiny old man in its place.

"Nice ta meetcha! I'm Master Makarov," the man introduced. What happened next was Makarov trying to show off by doing a backflip to the second floor railing, only to misjudge the height and slam his back into the railing. He recovered quickly though and proceeded to start scolding everyone about damages. Just when they were starting to look sheepish or guilty about the damage (seriously! Someone has destroyed an entire city block!) Makarov caught the papers on fire and turned his lecture into an inspirational speech that had everyone either smiling or outright cheering.

"Gramps is good at that," Natsu told Lucy, who was watching the cheering members quickly get into what she would later learn is Party Mode.

"Sorry?" Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Fairy Tail is one huge family. Gramps knows how to bring out the best in us. We may break several buildings on a simple job and irritate each other to no end sometimes but at the end of the day we know everyone is there for each other," he had a small, wistful smile on his face as he watched Gray and Loke start dancing on one of the tables. "It's chaotic pretty much all the time but after awhile you'll come to think of that as normal as breathing," Natsu told her with a laugh. Lucy found herself chuckling as well.

"Yeah?"

"Most definitely," Natsu said.

"I can't wait then," Lucy answered.

**Yay! Chapter two is done! Thanks for everyone who's Reviewed/Followed/Favorited this story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**Okay. I've been thinking about the future of this story. To be specific, Pairings. Personally I am a Gratsu fan but I can also enjoy NaLu, NaZa, and NaMi fics. That brings us to here. You guys get to decide the pairing! I'm taking a vote. **

**-Gray**

**-Lucy**

**-Erza**

**-Mira **

**Those are your only options. I will not add anyone else to the choices. Depending on who wins will decide on the other pairings in the story. **

**If Gray wins then Juvia will be with Lyon, Lucy will be with Loke, Erza will be with Jellal, and Mira will be with Laxus. **

**If Lucy wins then Gray will be with Juvia, Erza with Jellal, Mira with Laxus. **

**If Erza wins then Gray with Juvia, Lucy with Loke, and Mira with Laxus. **

**If Mira wins then Gray with Juvia, Lucy with Loke, Erza with Jellal, and Laxus with Freed. **

**Please submit your votes! I'll be ending it at Chapter 10. I'll keep you all updated until then! One vote per chapter per person please! **

**That's all for now! Please Vote and Review! **


End file.
